Elsanna Shorts
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: Just little bits of Elsanna fluff to light up your day. Rated K but leaning towards T.
1. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

_So on tumblr I get asked to do little Elsanna prompts, so I thought I would share them here. These are just shorts. None of them are really related, but I think they're cute. (:_

Being shut up inside the majority of her childhood, Elsa was not familiar with sports programs and their purpose. Her sister Anna however, was almost manic about baseball. Whenever their father was not away on business nor putting up with Elsa's curse he would take Anna to the yard and teach her how to play baseball. Elsa remembers watching from the window and how it almost felt warm seeing her sister so happy. She even remembers a so-called "foul ball" crashing through the window and causing Elsa to freeze her vanity.

Now that the two were hanging out, Anna took the opportunity to drag Elsa to a baseball game. It wasn't so complicated at the moment, Elsa thought. You swing a wooden thing - Anna called it a batter - and hit a ball to the grass then try to run around in a strange circle - Anna called it a diamond. If you swing and miss three times you have to sit down - Anna shouted "you're out" - and they were cheering for the people in the white shirts. It was easy enough to follow. Then something strange started happening. All the players were sitting down in these booths at the side of the grass - Anna called it a dig out - and weird music started playing loudly. "Alright, lads and lasses, are you ready for the Kiss Cam?"

Anna cheered at the announcer, and Elsa looked at her in confusion. "Is this part of the game? What's happening?"

Her sister grabbed her hands and pulled them up to her chest. "This is my favourite part. People smiling and kissing the person they love in front of everyone! See the jumbo screen?" Anna pointed to the screen where hearts were floating around a view of people in the stand. Elsa nodded and watched some people kiss each other for the camera. "They pan the stands for couples to have them kiss on camera. I think it's so special!"

Elsa smiled as she watched her sister react to the different couples beside them. She was absolutely adorable when she acted like this, and Elsa loved that she was fortunate enough to share in Anna's world. "Ooh! Elsa, look! There we are!" Elsa looked up at the screen to see themselves, words flashing on the bottom of the screen "Now Kiss!"

The snow queen tensed and looked at Anna who smiled at her lovingly. "You said this was your favourite part?" Elsa whispered softly, and Anna bobbed her head, eyes flashing brightly. With that confirmation Elsa leaned in and kissed Anna - softly at first, but when the crowd started cheering behind them they dove even deeper into each other, taking in every single emotion that tongues could portray. When they finally pulled apart, out of breath, Elsa panted, "This might be my favourite part as well."


	2. Dignitaries and Dignity

_Chapter 2: Dignitaries and Dignity_

"Anna…" a soft voice and a kiss on her hairline. Anna knew that it had to be her older sister and lover waking her, but she was simply too stubborn to open her eyes. She gave a cute little harrumph and squinted her eyes shut, doing her darnedest to not open her eyes to her beautiful sister. "Come on, Anna, we have to meet with the dignitaries." There was suddenly a warmth as Elsa moved directly in front of her. "I want to show you off." Her sultry whispery tone broke Anna's stubborn streak and forced her to open her eyes. "Got'cha," Elsa smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Anna beamed at her lover. "You play dirty," nonetheless, the redhead sits up and locks hands with the snow queen. "Good morning, Elsa."

"Good morning, love," Elsa responded sincerely with a gleam in her eyes.

Anna could feel a warmth radiating off her sister. "So, when's the meeting?"

Elsa smiled and ran a finger through Anna's messy hair. "Too soon. I'd rather spend all day with you."

"That's it," Anna dropped Elsa's hand and moved her arms to the elder's shoulders. "You have to stop being so romantic. If you won't shut up with your beautiful words, I'll shut you up myself."

"And how would you do that?" Elsa asked, moving her hands to Anna's hips. Both girls knew the answer, so Anna simply moved in and kissed her.

—

The dignitaries lounged about the conference room of the Arendelle castle. "Where is the Queen?" the French dignitary growled, a bit annoyed to be kept waiting.

The German dignitary sat sipping a tea, "Probably tending to her klutz of a lover."

"I thought she was marrying the lad," the Spanish dignitary piped up, interested in the gossip.

The German one scoffed, "That can't be right; she's not even with a lad." His face crinkled in disturbance or perhaps the tea was not to his liking.

"The queen is with another female?" The one from Spain sat up in his chair, thinking of the soft spoken queen of Arendelle.

At this point the Irish dignitary spoke up, "That isn't right. You're speaking of her sister. They're not lovers; they're just close."

The German grinned from his cup, "But isn't it more of a scandal if they're together?"

At that moment the two royals of Arendelle enter the meeting room. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Elsa addresses the group promptly as her sister fumbles behind repeating apologies to everyone in the room.

The two sisters sat at the head of the table together and Elsa starts the meeting professionally. Anna watches her sister intently the whole time. The dignitaries found it hard to pay attention to Elsa's statements when they all were questioning the relationship between the two sisters. "Before I close this meeting, I'd like to thank you al for coming. Does anyone have any questions?"

The dignitaries stayed silent for quite some time before the German one exclaimed, "Queen Elsa, if you don't mind." He paused for a moment as Elsa smiled and nodded to the man. "Are you courting at this time?"

Elsa bit her lip at his question, assuming that he was asking on his own behalf, "I'm quite sorry, but I am in a relationship at this time."

The Irish dignitary cleared his throat. "Should we be expecting a grand announcement anytime soon. Do we even know this man?"

Elsa visibly tensed as she knew that not only would a relationship amongst women be taken with uncertainty, but a relationship amongst sisters? Elsa was getting nervous and instinctively reached her right hand out waiting for something.

When Anna filled the space between her fingers, Elsa heaved a sigh of relief, understanding now what she was reaching for. "Yes," Anna said firmly, "You do know her, and I think you will receive a happy announcement. I mean, in good time, and if that's okay with Elsa…"

Elsa looked at her love in awe, eyes twinkling with pride that her sister cared so much and stood up for her. Unfortunately the Spanish dignitary cleared his throat. "Pardon me, your highness, but are you implying that your… courter… is your sister?"

Elsa smiles at Anna because for the first time since being asked the question, she is proud and not afraid of rejection. Anna's acceptance was all she needed to get through. "Yes, I love her very much. If there's a problem with that then I have nothing to say. I am not at all ashamed to be with this beautiful woman."

Anna couldn't help her beam and affectionate giggle. "I love you, Elsa… I mean, I guess it's an awkward time to say, and all but… um, sorry yeah… I love you."

Elsa chuckles and pecks Anna on the lips. "I love you too." In that moment it didn't even matter what the dignitaries thought. Love this true could not be wrong.


	3. Scaredy Queen

_Chapter 3: Scaredy Queen (prompt from fantastic-pizza)_

"Who's idea was it to watch a movie again?" Elsa thought to herself as another person died gorily in front of her. She couldn't complain too much. After all, Anna was nuzzled into her shoulder chomping on popcorn ever so adorably and 'oooing' and 'ahhhing' at appropriate moments. It didn't seem to bother her at all that people were mercilessly being slaughtered right before her eyes, so it definitely shouldn't bother her big sister Elsa, right?

Anna had run out of popcorn by now and was suddenly hyperaware of her sister beside her. She was aware of the soft messy braid that rested over the shoulder her head was on. She was aware of how nicely Elsa's frame looked in her tight pajama top. It would just go to show that Anna would also notice a drastic decrease in body temperature from the older girl as well.

She looked up to see a horrendously fake smile plastered on her face, and her eyes appeared to be reluctantly glued to the screen. A sudden shiver took over Elsa's small body. "Um, Elsa?" Anna sat up at this whilst still trying to stay as close to her sister as possible.

"Sorry, what?" Elsa yelped uneasily, her voice frantic. Anna noticed that Elsa's eyes were looking everywhere but at Anna's. Was Elsa… scared?

For some reason this thought was absolutely adorable to the redhead who smiled knowingly and grabbed the remote. She paused the movie, an action that caused her sister to jump in shock. "Elsa, are you scared?"

Elsa ran her hands through her braid and blushed profusely even in the dim lighting. "What? No, of course not. It's just a movie."

Anna bit her lip and smiled. "Really? Because if you were scared, I'd have to comfort you." She saw Elsa's blue eyes glint with yearning. "Not even a little bit?"

"Well," Elsa allowed herself slowly and coughed, "Um, maybe a little bit." Anna noticed another drastic change in temperature, but this one was on the opposite end of the scale. "So how would you comfort me?"

The redhead smirked and sat up on her knees. "Like this," she said as she kissed Elsa on the cheek. The blonde looked slightly disappointed. "And if that's not enough," Anna continued by wrapping a leg around her sister and straddling her on the couch, "I'd do this." Anna leans in and kisses her sister passionately.

Elsa responds feverishly to the kiss and supports Anna by wrapping her arms around the younger girl. With this kind of comfort, Elsa thought it might not be so bad to be scared every now and then.


	4. Rain Rain Go Away

_Chapter 4: Rain Rain Go Away_

*knock knock knock*

"Elsa?" Princess Anna asked cheerily. It wasn't necessary for her to knock as her sister's door was always open, but old habits die hard. Queen Elsa of Arendelle looked away from her spot at the window and smiled at her younger sister.

"Hi, Anna," Elsa grinned and walked towards her sister.

Just the acknowledgement of her presence from her sister made Anna uneasy. She is suddenly stuck still and smiles brightly with her jaw slack. She only snapped out of it when she noticed Elsa raising a knowing eyebrow. "Oh, hi, um, yeah! I was wondering, um, if you don't mind… I mean if you… do you want to go exploring? With me, I mean?" Anna was aglow just being around her sister. Ever since they opened the gates these little moments with Elsa were becoming more plentiful. Anna _loved_ it.

Elsa giggled at her little sister's stammering and grabbed for Anna's hands. "Come on," Elsa said quietly. Anna, who's idea it had been in the first place to explore found herself being dragged outside by the snow queen. "Where to, my princess?"

Anna found herself once again lost in icy blue eyes and staring aloofly at her sister. She was suddenly nervous about her scheduled activity. "Well, there was this forest by the North Mountain I wanted to show you." The girls begin walking hand in hand as Anna babbles along about the beautiful trees and creatures. "It kind of reminds me of you, I mean, not like I think your dirty or woodsy or anything like that. It's just really really pretty and quiet and I thought maybe you'd-" Anna paused when she felt her sister tense beside her and the hand within hers become chilly. "Elsa? What's wrong?"

Elsa was staring at something up above her. Anna looked up to see a grey cloud looming overhead. Elsa hated the rain. "Anna, can we perhaps explore some other day." With every word Anna felt her arm becoming increasingly colder.

Anna squeezed her sister's hand tightly. "Yeah, but Elsa, what are you so afraid of it's just rain." Suddenly a powerful roar of thunder boomed through the air. Elsa gasped suddenly, an icicle escaping from her hands. Anna hissed at the cool sensation and quickly moved her hands to Elsa's shoulders.

Looking into her sister's eyes Anna saw a wave of emotions - fear, anxiety, worry - and when Elsa finally met her gaze things became more clear. Elsa was scared, but she was mostly scared for Anna. "Elsa, look," Anna whispered calmly. Elsa's eyes widened at the sound. "Look, Elsa, I'm okay."

Somehow the fact did not calm Elsa for long as the storm that had seemed to be oncoming started swirling around the two. Anna noticed the ground below Elsa's feet start to freeze. Bracing herself for the cold, Anna grabbed her sister's hand and raced towards the forest. Anna knew a tree wasn't the safest place in a storm, but the castle was almost out of sight and Elsa was too frigid to move so far.

She sat with Elsa under a shorter tree that barely covered them from the storm. "This isn't so bad; it's kind of nice. We're together in the forest and-" Another crackle of thunder around them. Amongst the rain Anna started to see snowflakes. Anna was absolutely distraught that her sister was so afraid. "Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry this happened," Anna cried as she threw her arms around here sister, "I just wanted us to have a fun time together, and you were so happy before. I didn't know you would be so scared. I never wanted this to happen, golly, I love you so much and-"

Anna stopped when she felt her sister's arms tighten around her as well. Elsa was no longer frozen with fear, and the weather was no longer sleeting. Anna was taken aback at the sensation of her sister hugging her. "I love you so much, too, Anna," Elsa said softly.

The sisters pulled apart just enough to look at each other. At Elsa's small smile Anna once again beamed in contentment. They sat huddled together as the storm raged on. Anna counted how many times Elsa's heart beat and noticed that she inched closer every time the thunder boomed.

When the storm finally came to a halt both girls were almost too content to move. Finally Elsa looked at her sister and kissed her sweetly. "Thanks," she said.

Anna's heart did backflips as her face faded through thirteen different shades of red. "F-for what?" Anna mumbled in awe.

Elsa stood up, pulling Anna along with her. "For being the best sister ever." They walked back to the castle hand in hand.


End file.
